Christmas Past and Christmas Future
by LayKay
Summary: The late night viewing of some old home movies with Alexis makes Kate think about her future with Castle, more specifically children.


Kate padded barefoot out of Castle's bedroom to get a glass of water, it was the middle of the night and the loft was dark, she was lucky she'd spent enough nights there to know the layout of his furniture so she didn't bump into anything.

She slowed when she heard voices in the living room. One was Castle's. _"There she is. There's my girl. Hi, Ali."_

"_Her name is Alexis, Richard."_

"_I know my daughter's name, Mere. Thanks."_

Kate's eyes narrowed as she walked into the living room, finally spotting Alexis sitting on the couch watching an old home movie. "What's this?" she asked, making Alexis jump. "Sorry."

"It's ok. It's my first Christmas. I was four months old."

"Mind if I watch with you?" Kate asked. The idea of seeing a young Castle intrigued her, right now the camera was on Martha.

Alexis smiled and moved to offer Kate a place to sit. The camera returned to Castle, cradling baby Alexis in his arms.

"He has a mullet?" Kate said with a laugh as she sat down. "Oh, I'll never let him live this down."

"In his defensive, it was 1993 and he didn't have a stylist back then."

"_It's time for Alexis to open her presents," _Meredith said off screen, the camera still on 19-year-old Castle and Alexis.

"_She's four months old, she doesn't know what presents are," _he said, looking at Meredith before he smiled down at his daughter. _"No you don't," _he cooed._ "You have no idea what presents are, do you? No you don't."_

"Castle talking baby talk. I never thought I'd see it."

"He talked like that to me until I was thirteen. If I wore my hair in pigtails, he'd probably do it again."

On the screen, Castle was gently tossing little Alexis in the air.

"_Richard, do not drop her," _Martha warned. _"Come over here." _

"_I won't drop her." _He walked off the screen and the camera, apparently on a tripod, shot an empty wall. There was a sudden thud, followed by the high pitched crying of baby Alexis.

"_Oh no!"_

"_Rick, you idiot!"_

"_She's fine. Aren't you? Yes, you are." _Baby-voice Castle was back.

Then the screen went black as the camera turned off. Kate sat horrified, her hand over her mouth. "He dropped you?" she gasped.

Alexis laughed. "He didn't realize I couldn't sit on my own yet. He tried to sit me on the floor and I fell over. At least that's what he tells me."

Kate lowered her hand and smiled. "He was cute. Minus the Billy Ray hair."

"The 90's were a dark time for hairstyles."

"I don't know, when I was 14 I rocked the Rachel do."

Alexis laughed as a voice behind them spoke. "Kate?"

Both women turned to look at Rick, standing in the hallway looking sleepy and wearing only his boxers.

"Ew, Dad. Gross. Put some pants on." Alexis covered her eyes, turning back to the blank television screen.

"Hey, mullet man," Kate said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"What? Mullet?" he asked before it dawned on him. "You showed her Christmas of 93?"

Alexis shrugged, not looking at him. "I was watching it and she walked in."

"What are you doing awake anyway?" Kate asked. He was usually out until late in the morning unless they got an early call.

"I rolled over and you weren't there."

"Sorry, I was thirsty."

"And you decided to quench you thirst by watching a movie where I look David Bowie?"

Kate smiled behind a cushion. "Sorry."

Castle shook his head, holding his hand out to her. "Come back to bed?"

Kate climbed off the couch and they both said goodnight to Alexis before going back to his bedroom. He laid down first, closing his eyes as soon as his head hit the pillow. She climbed on top of him, laying her head on his chest.

"You were adorable with Alexis in that movie," she said.

He grunted in response.

She propped her head up to look at him. "Castle, are you asleep?" she asked, he answered her with a tiny snore. She couldn't help laughing, imagining him worn out after a day a baby wrangling.

A pretend movie played itself in her head. _"Castle, be careful," _she'd warn, looking worried as she looked at him with an infant in his arms. Christmas, a family with him. A baby boy, with wisps of dark hair and bright blue eyes.

"_Please, Kate. I know what I'm doing."_

An adult Alexis entered the picture. _"If I'm any indication, no you don't."_

Kate let out a quick laugh as her imagination ran away with her.

"What's so funny?" Castle's groggy voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked at the barely open eyes that matched those of the baby in her daydream. "Nothing. Go back to sleep." She kissed his lips softly before resting her head on his chest again. When she finally went back to sleep, the blue eyed baby boy returned.


End file.
